Chocolate Um título nada a ver
by Alexiel-chan
Summary: [Reedit]"Terminado em 2001", isso deve dizer tudo.Fic engraçadinho, porém ingênuo e antigo...3 capítulos em 1!


Chocolate, um título nada a ver.

Yue e Touya, junto com Jade saem de uma limo que para no cenário.Um monte de fotográfos e curiosos espera a passagem desses ídolos pelo tapete vermelho.Um repórter faz uma pergunta para Jade:

-Então, senhorita Jade, esse é mais um de seus fics cheios de romance, aventura e inteligência?  
-Eheeee(mão na cabeça, gotinha na testa, sorriso amarelo, todo mundo, essa é a Dança da sakura!)...Ehheeeheee...não.  
Yue: Esse é um fic To-ya & Yuki?  
-Não.  
Yue&Touya: Então, tamos fora!

Yue e Touya saem e deixam Jade chupando o dedo...Mais para o fundo, uma garota de looongos cabelos negros e sorriso maléfico ri..(Mistress 9/Hotaru)

Oi, gente, pessoal que gosta dos fics, dessa vez escrevo um fic totalmente diferente.Ele poderia ser considerado SS, e ET, mas é MUITO mais que isso!É um FUNFIC, com o único objetivo de arrancar algumas risadas de vocês e alegrar o dia!

Para quem nunca leu um funfic, vale avisar que geralmente, os personagens estão muito fora do caráter normal deles, os autores zoam pra caramba e constantemente fazem participações especiais.Por isso, se você está procurando um fic sério, com drama ou romance sério, procure outra porta, pois bateu na errada!

Ah, outra coisa, desculpem pelo começo e final grandes, mas vai ser só nessa introdução, ok?

Dedico esse fic à Hotaru, a OUTRA amante do Yue que eu conheço(É, por que do jeito que ele é LTBG, deve ter um monte por aí, ne?)

Agora, podem sair para o recreio, viu?

---/---------------------------------

-Syaoran, NÃO!

Sakura tentou correr até ele, se jogar na frente dele, protegendo-o... mas era tarde demais.Assim que o ataque o acertou, o ser feito de energia desapareceu.Ali estavam apenas Sakura Kinomoto, a Mestra das Cartas, feiticeira, melhor líder de torcida de Seijou High... e Syaoran Li, guerreiro, feiticeiro e melhor jogador do time de futebol, este, se contorcendo no chão após ter recebido o ataque.Sakura correu até ele, livre agora do domínio do Ser, e o tomou em seus braços, chorando abertamente.

Quando ela se aproximou, Syaoran parou de se mexer, e ficou como se estivesse dormindo.Ele então abriu os olhos, para olhar para Sakura, a sua Sakura, e o primeiro impulso que veio a sua cabeça foi...

-EU QUERO CHOCOLATE!

Chocolate - Um Título Nada a Ver_  
Por Jade Tsukinomoto_

Mais tarde, eles estão no apartamento de Syaoran, e Tomoyo e Eriol estão com eles.Kero também.

-Pelo que você descreveu, Sakura, essa carta deve ser a carta da Paixão.  
-Carta da Paixão?  
-Sim, ela faz com que a maior paixão da pessoa seja ampliada e esconde as outras, por mais fortes que elas sejam.Mas...  
-Pelo que você disse, a primeira coisa que ele pediu foi chocolate...-Eriol interrompeu, jogando Kero na parede, que desmaiou.  
-Então quer dizer...quer dizer que... O SYAORAN GOSTA MAIS DE CHOCOLATE DO QUE DE MIM?  
BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

Sakura caiu no choro.Syaoran estava calmo, olhando, até que Eriol chegou perto dele com um pequeno pedaço de chocolate.Dando um sorrisinho malvado (© Eriol Hiriigizawa), ele passou o chocolate para Syaoran, que avançou como se não comesse a meses.Depois disso, ele caiu no sono.

-Calma, Sakura, está tudo bem.Ele gosta mais de você, sim.Eriol, essa paixão é a maior de todas, ou só de um tipo?  
-A maior de todas, Tomoyo.Sinto muito, Sakura.  
-Eu...eu...snif...BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁWHÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ...

Syaoran escolheu essa hora para acordar.

-Hmmm, o que aconteceu?Como eu vim parar em casa?-Ele estava confuso.  
-VOCÊ, Syaoran Li, NUNCA mais fale comigo, entendeu???-Sakura foi andando até ele.  
-O que eu fiz, Sakura?O que eu fiz?-Ele virou para Eriol, perguntando.  
-Você foi atingido pela carta Paixão e sua maior paixão aumentou, ou seja, chocolate.  
-Isso mesmo!Vo-você go-gosta mais de chocolate do que de mim!!BUÁÁÁÁÁ!!!!  
-Não, Sakura.Eu realmente amo você.Mais do que...-Ele foi interrompido por Eriol, carregando uma barra de 1kg e dando um sorrisinho "inocente".  
-Isso?

Ele correu até a barra e começou a comer que nem um louco.Isso fez Sakura sair correndo.  
Syaoran percebeu tarde demais.Atirando o que restava da barra na cabeça de Eriol(Ai...) ele saiu correndo atrás de Sakura.

-Eriol-kun, me explica uma coisa...-Tomoyo perguntou, com uma interrogação na cabeça.  
-Sim, Tomoyo-san?-Ele se virou para ela e deu um sorriso.  
-Se a maior paixão de Syaoran era o chocolate, como ele conseguiu sair correndo atrás de Sakura-chan?  
-Muito, perceptora você é, Tomoyo-CHAN...  
-Eriol-kun?Nani?  
-Mas muito ainda terá de pensar, se o enigma quiser solucionar!  
-Eriol-kun?Porque você está falando rimado e de trás pra frente?  
-De trás pra frente falo para homenagear um mestre muito antigo...e utilizo da rima pois estou possuído!  
-Oh, não, é uma Carta Clow?  
-Tomoyo-CHAN, resposta errada!Acresecente uma letra e verá minha burrada!  
-Hum...peraí...

Fumacinhas começam a sair da cabeça de Tomoyo.

-Uma Carta idiota...e eu estaria rindo se não fosse tão recatada...peraí! Já sei!  
-Fale, oh, de grande carisma(18, mais ou menos)!E me salve dessa intriga!  
-É a Carta ClowN da rima!

Uma criaturinha, parecida com um Coringa, sai de dentro de Eriol, e se transforma numa Carta, que vai para na mão de Tomoyo.

-Eu...eu capturei uma Carta?Mas eu não fiz uma fantasia, nem me filmei...  
-Obrigado, Tomoyo-chan!Você me salvou dessa, e agora é a mais nova Card Captor da parada!, morou?  
-Eriol-kun?  
-Pou, podes crer, o que a outra Carta disse é maneiro!Tu tens um graaaande carisma, broto! Principalmente na parte de trás, bicho!  
-ERIOL-KUN!!!(você realmente acha, é?)

Oh, my god! O que terá acontecido?O que aconteceu com o nosso casal favorito?

Kero&Suppi, Kero&Pudim, Suppi&UmLivro, Touya&Yukito, Fujitaka&Nadeshiko, Fujitaka&Sonomi, Sonomi&PaiDaTomoyoQualquerCoisaDaidouji, e mais um monte de outros possíveis casais de Sakura Card Captor Mas nós nem aparecemos na história...  
Jade, a única, poderosa e vitaminada(heheee) Guardiã das Cartas Clown Não tô falando de vocês...Agora, sai fora do MEU set!Xô,Xô,Xô...

Continuando...

Será que Sakura e Syaoran vão se reconciliar?O que são as Cartas Clown, porque elas só atacam Eriol, e por que Tomoyo pode captura-las???Tostines vende mais por que é fresquinho, ou  
é fresquinho porque vende mais???Por que um fic que tinha tudo para dar certo, com um começo dramático e uma história instigante(Adoro essa palavra!) acaba nesse besteirol todo??

Nã percam a resposta para essas e outras perguntas no próximo capítulo de...

Chocolate, um título nada a ver!

Aparecem um monte de anéis coloridos na tela, e Sakura, com orelhas de coelho rosas e Syaoran, com orelhas de coelho azuis aparecem.

-Diga tchau, Sakura!  
-Tchau, Sakura!

Eriol, com orelhas de porquinho aparece também.  
Po-po-por hoje é só, pe-pe-pessoal!

Citações

Star Wars-Mestre Yoda  
RPG- Carisma  
Anos 60- gírias  
Tiny Toons - Perninha, Lilica e presuntinho  
Tostines-tostines

Todos os nomes e personagens com donos pertecem aous própios donos e eu não tenho nada a ver com isso.

©Jade Productions, todos os direitos reservados.  
(Alguém pode me dizer o que quer dizer isso???)

Chocolate, um título nada a ver!

Parte II - a Segunda Carta Clown

Sakura corria, como se nada importasse.Não importava, mesmo.Seu amor, seu único amor gostava de outra.Parada, no meio do parque, Sakura olhou para cima e gritou:

-Por quê?Pooooor quê??

De repente, se deu conta de outra pessoa gritando.Pensando bem, conhecia aquela pessoa.Era Yukito.E e el também gritava, tendo ao seu lado um pacote de Cheetos vazio.

-Jamais passarei fome novamente!!!

A leve sombra do ridículo pairava na cabeça deles...até que Sakura ouviu uma voz.

-Sakura!  
-Shaoran!  
-Por favor, me perdoe, foi tudo culpa do Eriol!  
-Ouh, Shaoran!  
-Ouh, Sakura!

Músiquinha de fundo...camêra lenta, os dois começam a correr na direção um do outro... Então alguém acelera a camêra e eles batem de cabeça, caindo desmaiados.

----

-Ai, meu deus, é outra Carta Clown?  
-Morou, bicho!Podicrê, Maluco!  
-Ai...que Carta será?

Tomoyo estava em uma situação delicada.Transformada, de uma hora pra outra em uma nova card Captor, sem roupa, sem ninguém para filma-la, e com Eriol possuído por uma Carta ridícula...

O que iria fazer?

Continua...

Depois desse capítulo curtinho, só posso esperar tomates!

Dúvidas, comentários, críticas, xingamentos, etc... Respondo todas!

* * *

Chocolate Um Título Nada a Ver  
_Por Jade Tsukinomoto_

Parte 3 - O aparecimento dos que não apareceram

Na casa de Shaoran, um drama se desenrola. Tomoyo Daidouji, a menina maluca da camêra subitamente se transforma em uma nova card captor!O problema é que as cartas são tão estúpidas e ridículas que nenhum guardião, que poderia aconselhar a pobre Tomoyo na captura dessas cartas aguentou ficar no Livro por muito tempo.Aparentemente, é claro, já quem em Card Captor Sakura, nada é o que aparenta: Touya não é macho, Yukito colocou durex pra aguentar aquele sorriso e Yue não é feio:É perfeito.

Por isso, agora, vamos voltar ao passado e ver como Clow criou essas cartas...

-Passado-

Está escuro, mas podemos perceber que alguém se mexe.Está andando em direção ao centro da sala, onde podemos ver os contornos de uma cadeira, talvez vermelha.De repente...

-M...Droga, quem foi que deixou essa P. de cadeira no meio da sala?Kerberus, acende a luz!  
-Tudo bem, mestre, já vai...Por que Yue não faz nada por aqui?  
-Por que ele é muito lindo pra ter que fazer qualquer coisa...ui...

As luzes são acesas, e agora podemos ver quem está na sala.Kerberus, o futuro guardião das cartas Clow acabou de acender a lareira e sentado na cadeira que antes ele havia tropeçado está o Mago Clow.

-Como foi a festa, Mago Clow?

Yue acaba de entrar e pergunta.Reparando melhor, Clow está usando um chapéuzinho de festa e segurando uma taça de champanhe vazia.

-Hic....ah, foi ótima, o lançamento do livro estava BAR-BÁ-RO...hic...Mas Gandalf estava com uma roupa tão sem graça...Cinza, pode?

Close na gotinha na testa de Yue e Kerberus.

-Mas, sabe, eu tive uma idéia fan-hic-tástica!Vou criar umas Cartas mágicas...  
-Mago Clow, você tem certeza?Você já criou 52, pra que mais?  
-Por que eu tou a fim-hic- tá bom?Quem você pen-hic-sa que é pra mandar em mim?  
-Você faz o que você quiser, mago Clow.Eu não cuido da sua vida...  
-Mas pa-hic-rece!  
-Sou Eu que fico aqui me esforçando, cuidando da casa, das crianças(abraça o Kero forte) e é assim que você me devolve?  
-Eu não tenho o-hic- direito de-hic- me divertir?  
-Você não me dá mais atenção!Eu vivo jogado pelos cantos, você só olha pra mim quando precisa de alguma coisa!  
-Dei-hic-xa de besteira!  
-Quer saber?Eu estou cansado!Vou pra casa da mamãe!

Yue pegou uma mala no canto, que estava vazia, mas servia pra dar efeito.

-Yue...-Kero avisou.-Você NÃO TEM MÃE!  
-Que droga!

Yue largou a mala e saiu voando pela janela.

-Não Yue, volta-hic-...-hic- volta pra mim....

Clow começou a se ajoelhar na frente da janela, mas Kero o impediu.

-Não, Mago Clow, não...Olha, por que você não vai até o bar e toma um whisky pra espairecer a cabeça, hein?  
-É, Kerberus, acho que você está certo.

Kero soltou um ufa e foi até o bar.

-On the rocks?-Pois é, gente, guardião tem que saber fazer drinks!  
-Não....me dá uma muito alcool, please.  
-Saindo!

Agora, vamos fazer uma mentalização.Fechem os olhos, relaxem, e imaginem Kero atrás de um bar, com suas patas, agitando uma coqueteleira.Imaginaram?Estão rolando de rir?Que bom!

Kero põe o drink na frente de Clow, que bebe tudo de uma vez.

-É isso!Vou criar as Cartas CLOWN!E uma guardião também!Não, UMA Guardiã!Mas de onde vou tirar inspiração...?

Kero disfarçadamente empurra algumas revistas para Clow.Eram os catálogos da Victoria's Secrets, umas Playboys e uma Capricho embaixo, com os anúncios de langerie marcados.

-Kerberus do céu!Que idéias ó-ti-mas!Ai, vou usar isso no próximo verão...

Clow havia pego logo a Capricho, com a Gisele Bundchen(É assim que se escreve?) na capa.

-Ai, que Hype!Fashion!Over...Fashion!- Clow passeava pelas páginas de moda.Então, seu olhar se deteu em uma das modelos.Era uma jovem alta, de cabelos negros e olhos verdes, bem escuros.

Pensando um pouco, Clow deixou a revista em cima do balcão( Do Bar, não leu lá em cima?) e foi até seu escritório.Saiu de lá com aquele superbáculo grande com um Sol na ponta.

-Kerberus, o que acha?  
-Hum...É...Mas ela vai estar vestida desse jeito???Com roupa??  
-É claro, seu Guardião Hentai!Será que coloquei pimenta demais na sua receita?

Clow conjurou um caldeirão e alguns ingredientes.

-Açucar, Doces e tudo de bom no mundo-Ah, não, não.- Adoçante, coca- light, Roupas da Cantão e minha receita super-secreta de Guardião!

E assim nasceu Jade, a Guardiã das Cartas Clown!

-Pow, aê, Tio...Que vestido mais over...Tá muuuuuito longo!Eu nem fiz quinze ainda!  
-Não sou seu Tio, fofis! Coloca o vestido onde quiser...  
-Tá bom, Valeu, Tio!

Jade, que estava vestida com uma roupa igual a da Ruby Moon, mas em tons de verde, rasgou o vestido mais ou menos no meio da coxa.O que parecia rasgado logo voltou ao normal, com se a roupa tivesse sido ali sempre.

-Como você quer suas asas?De anjo?De borboleta?  
-Não!Quero de Demônio, bem pontudinhas!  
-Como quiser, querida.Já sabe que vai ser guardiã dessas Cartas aqui?

(Cara, eu tenho que desenhar a Jade daqui pra vocês!!!Ela é muito show!)

-Que seja, que seja!

Nesse momento, Yue, o bishonen, entrou pela janela.O lindo queixo de Jade foi ao chão.

-Oh...My...Goddess!

Belldandy aparece.-Me chamou?-Olha para Yue.-Oh...My...Goddess!  
Urd aparece.-Chamaram?-Olha para Yue.- Oh...My...Goddess!  
Skuld aparece, mas não vê Yue.-Vambora, cambada, Anime errado!

Antes que Belldandy e Urd sumissem, elas passaram um papel com o telefone e escrito: Me liga!

-Que abusadas, todos sabem que o Yue ME ama!  
-Ih, Sai fora, querida!Eu gosto é do Clow!  
-Ai...-Kero e Jade juntos.

----Voltando ao presente...

-Mas, se existe uma guardiã, onde ela está?  
-Chamou por Moi? - Uma voz linda, doce e melodiosa se faz ouvir.

Continua...

Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahah!  
Eu sou malvada!DEixei vocês balançando no penhasco!(Cliffhanger)  
BWAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Não.Sério.O que vocês acharam?  
Mandem um e-mail.Cartas apaixonadas serão encaminhadas à Jade.Cartas me xingando serão encaminhadas ao Arquivo D.Cartas de Extraterrestres, para o Arquivo

No próximo e último capítulo...

Tomoyo captura a última Carta!Mas, por que Eriol fala de Cachorros quentes?Mistéeeerio!  
E claro, Jade acabará com Yue?Acabará com Clow? Ou...acabará com Kero?Mistéeeeerio!  
Sakura e Shaoran estão muito estranhos...Porque eles querem um quarto?Mistéeeeeeerio!

Não percam estes e muitos outros mistéeeeeeeeerios no próximo Capítulo de...

Chocolate: Um título nada a ver!

Agora que acabou a besteira, façamos um minuto de silêncio pelo atentado ao WTC e ao Pentágono...E façamos uns 10 para quem foi vítima dos EUA!  
(Isso não expressa a conduta política da autora...Ela só tem 13 anos, Pô!)

AVISO

HOUVERAM ALGUNS CASOS DE C"PIA DE FANFIC POR AÍ...SE ENCONTRAR OS MEUS COPIADOS, EU CAPO, VIU?

SÉRIO...SE ENCONTRAR, O COPIADOR NÃO PERDE POR ESPERAR!  
NÃO COPIEM, SEJAM CRIATIVOS!

FIM DO AVISO

Dedico esse Capítulo ao Felipe (Soldado da Lua), meu colega escritor e amiquinho(Oi, Dol!) e para a Hannah, minha amiquinha!(Oi, Hannah!)E claro, para o Cyber-chan!

* * *

Chocolate - Um Título Nada a Ver!  
_Por Jade Tsukinomoto / _

Parte 4: O Fim ou as saídas malucas que a autora que vos fala arranjou pra todos os problemas não resolvidos.

Primeiro: Gostaria de agradecer à todos que me mandaram e-mails elogiando ou criticando o meu trabalho, realmente, pessoal, nunca pensei que gostariam tanto deste nonsense!

Podem esperar por mais, já vi que gostaram!

Muito obrigada mesmo!

Lágrimas nos olhos Estou tãooooo emocionada!

Visão de Águia: Aqui, tome um lencinho.

Jade: Ai, obrigadinha, você é um amor.

(Já conheceram meu novo assistente? O)

Bom...onde paramos mesmo, hein, águiazinho?

Vamos lá!Divirtam-se!

Jade .

----Voltando ao presente...

-Mas, se existe uma guardiã, onde ela está?

-Chamou por Moi? - Uma voz linda, doce e melodiosa se faz ouvir.

Tomoyo olhou na direção da voz.Ali estava a Guardiã.

-Desculpe a demora, querida, mas não podia sair do jeito que estava...acredita que minha unha quebrou?

-Anooooo....MAS VOCÊ S" APARECE AGORA, DESGRAÇADA?

-Ei, calma aí, girl!Apareci, não apareci?Foi você que liberou as Cartas Clown?

-Foi sim, por quê?Quero dizer, elas começaram a atacar o meu namor...o Eriol ali.

-Ah...sei...

Jade vai até Eriol.

-Pow, manow...cuecão de courooo, mano!

-Bizarro.- Jade falou, calmamente.

-Podicrê!- Eriol se espantou.

-Sinistro!- Jade sorriu.

-D!-Eriol parecia desesperado.

-Cruzeeees!- Jade abriu um sorriso mais largo.

-Aiê!-Eriol estava realmente desesperado.

-Tomoyo, agora!Capture a Carta!-Jade gritou.

Tomoyo, que estava vendo Friends, voltou a atenção para eles.

-Ah?Ok!

A garota levantou o báculo, fez umas quinhentas poses e finalmente disse:

-Caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaartaaaaaaaaaaa...

A Guardiã olhou para ela, enquanto segurava Eriol, que tentava escapar.

-Cloooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooown...

Jade começou a bater o (lindo) pézinho.

-Anda logo, menina, não tenho o dia todo não, grita logo aí pelo poder do because you loved me e captura essa coisa..AGORA!

-Ai, ai, tá bom!Carta Clown...Peraí!

-Que foi, agora, santa?- jade estava muito chateada.

-Eu não fiz uma fantasia pra mim!Como vou capturar uma Carta, se não tenho uma fantasia e alguém para me filmar?

-Não interessa, captura logo!

-Ah, não!

Tomoyo tirou uma corda do nada e amarrou Eriol em uma cadeira.

-Vem cá!- Ela saiu da sala puxando a guardiã pela perna.(¬¬)

Meia hora depois...

Jade estava de lacinho na cabeça e um daqueles vestidos cheios de lacinhos que a Tomoyo costuma usar, com uma camêra na mão, enquanto Tomoyo estava com uma fantasia cheia de frufrus e outras coisas, segurando seu báculo, que parecia um barrete de coringa.

-Ai, Clow, onde fui me meter?O que eu fiz pra merecer issoooo?- Jade estava possessa!

Uma voz do além é ouvida.

-Poooor queee vocêeee é uma tremeeenda dumaaaaa chataaaa...

-Ah, Não sou não, magoei!-Jade faz beicinho.

-Dá pra parar com o papo aí?Esse fic é pra ser MEEU!- Tomoyo sobe nas tamancas.

-Calma, Creuza!- Clow e Jade falam juntos.

-Será que dá pra você capturar essa Carta agora?

-Ah?A Carta!

Elas olharam na direção de Eriol, que estava amarrado na cadeira, olhando para o nada.

-Nossaaaaa...ele tá vegetando ali...

-É mesmo...parece uma samambaia!- Tomoyo falou.

-Alguém me chamou aí?-Vegeta entra na cena.

-Ah?Samambaia?

-NÃO SUA TONTA!VEGETA!

Jade olhou para o orgulhoso príncipe dos Sayajins de cima.

-Mas você é baixinho, hein?

Vegeta vira SD(Mais ainda!) e tenta bater em Jade, que coloca uma mão na testa dele, afastando-o e com a outra lê uma revista.

-Ai, tá bom, cansa minha beleza.Hmm...esse cara é bunitinho...

-Quem é?-Tomoyo se aproximou.-Ah...ele estava por aqui outro dia.

-AOSHI-SAMA?

Jade deu um pulo que empurrou Vegeta de volta para Dragon Ball Z.

-É sim.Ele sempre aparece por aqui.

-Mas o que um grande guerreiro estaria fazendo nesse anime de menininhas?

-Sei lá.Agora, podemos capturar a Carta?

-Ah!A Carta!

Gotona

-Vai aí, aproveita que ele tá amarrado.Onde você aprendeu a dar nós tão bem?

-Ah?Eu fiz um curso de...Nada Não, deixa eu capturar essa Carta logo!

Jade abriu um olho desse tamanho: O.O

-Carta Clown, para de encher nosso saco e volta a ser um pedaço de papel mágico!Carta Gíria!

Um retângulo de energia se formou na ponta do báculo, e logo Tomoyo tinha mais uma Carta Clown.

-Legal!Legal!Você filmou isso?

-Ah...não.

-COMO NÃO?- Tomoyo ficou desesperada.

-Ué, não tinha bateria.

-NÃOOOOOOOOOO!-A cameragirl desmaiou.

-Que fresca...-Jade murmurou enquanto ia soltar Eriol, que também estava desacordado.

--

-Sakura...

-Shaoran...

-Sakura...

-Shaoran...

-Sabe...eu acho que...está na hora de darmos um novo passo em nosso relacionamento...

-Ai!Você quer dizer...quer dizer...pe-pe-pegar na na na mão-o?- Sakura ficou vermelhinha de vergonha.

-É, é isso que--

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, uma energia vermelha entrou em Shaoran.

-Não!Eu quero dizer...-Shaoran se aproximou do ouvido da garota.

-AAAAAH!SHAORAN NO HENTAI!-Sakura explodia de vermelhidão.

-Ah, que isso, gata...Vamos, eu te amo, olha...

-É?

-Se você não for, eu te largo, ouviu?

-Ai, Shaoran, assim você não me deixa escolha, Não é?Mas a gente vai...er...aqui na grama?

-Por mim...Mas sei que a gata quer mais privacidade, então vamos para a minha casa.

-Ok...

Logo eles chegam na casa de Shaoran, que para quem não lembra (O que você estava fazendo?Indo no banheiro, pô?¬¬) abriga Tomoyo, Eriol, Kero(ainda desmaiado) e a Linda, Maravilhosa, Simpática e modesta Guardiã das Cartas Clown, Jade!(EEeh!Vivaaa!Vivaaaa!)

-Sakura!Shaoran!Que bom que encontrei vocês, nem sabem do que está acon...Shaoran?

Shaoran nem ouvira Tomoyo.Estava olhando fixamente para a Guardiã.

-Que foi?Tem alguma coisa no meu dente?

-Não...é que...você...

-Eu?

-Eu quero você aqui e agora.

-SHAORAN!PRIMEIRO O CHOCOLATE, DEPOIS ISSO?

-Me desculpe, mas quantos anos você tem?

-Eu?739 mês que vem.

-Me desculpe, mas é que você é muito linda pra 739 anos...

-Que isso, mininu?Você já tem a pobre Sakura ali, que negócio é esse de dar em cima de mim?

-Eu não me importo com a Sakura, ela é uma tonta!

Sakura começa a chorar de novo, e Tomoyo vai consola-la.Eriol continuava desacordado.

-Percebe-se...-Jade olhava para Sakura.-Olha, eu sei que eu sou linda, maravilhosa e irresistível, mas não vai rolar, sabe?

-Porque?Eu estou doido pra te arrastar praquele quarto, e...

-Chiu!Olha o nível!É o seguinte...eu já sou comprometida.

-Ah, é?E onde ele está?

-Provavelmente no CÉU, que é o lugar dele, já que ele é um DEUS.

Tomoyo injeta calmante em Sakura, que cai durinha, e vai conversar com Jade.

-Sério, é?Como ele é?

-Ih, ele é Mestre do Hiten Misturugi Ryu, cuida do Cyberespaço Celestial e tem Orelinhas de lobo!Ele é lindooooooooo!Eu amo ele demais!!!!Olha, tá aqui,uma foto dele, a Carta Bishonen...

-Peraí!Eu sou a Mestra das Cartas Clown, então essa Carta é minha.-O brilho da cobiça brilhava nos olhos de Tomoyo.

-Nãnãnã!Essa é uma Carta Jade e só da Jade, ouviu?- E deu um olhar que fez Tomoyo sair fazendo:

-Caim, caim...Ok, licença, mas...EU AINDA ESTOU AQUI!

Jade e Tomoyo olham na direção de Shaoran.

-Ele é sempre assim?-Jade pergunta.

-Não, tem alguma coisa errada, normalmente ele é PIOR que a Sakura...

-Errada, é?Escuta...Shaoran...o que você quer exatamente fazer comigo?

-Eu quero é...

-NÃO!Escreve aqui, ó:

Jade dá um bloquinho pra ele e uma caneta.Shaoran escreve e desenha algumas coisas ali e entrega para Jade e Tomoyo.

-O.o- Jade.

-Nossa...er...posso ficar com isso?-Tomoyo pega o bloquinho e guarda em algum lugar desconhecido.

-Definitivamente tem alguma coisa errada.

Uma voz então é ouvida do canto:

-Será que não é uma Carta Clown, Jade querida?

-Essa voz...esse querida...KEROOOOOO QUERIDOOOOO!

-JADE-CHANZITAAAAA!

Os dois correm e se "abraçam"( Como se abraça um Kero?¬¬)

-Quanto tempoooooo!

-Faz mesmo, Não é?

-A última vez foi quando você roubou a Carta...é isso!Tomoyo, já sei que Carta é!

-Já?E qual é?

-É A CARTA HENTAI!-Kero e Jade gritam juntos.

Uma energia vermelha envolve Shaoran, que grita:

-AAAAAAIÊÊÊÊÊÊ!

-Ih, ó o moleque, aê!Ele grita que nem uma guerreira mágica!Ui!- Kero zoou Shaoran.

-Pior que é, Kero...Tomoyo, capture a Carta AGORA!

-Certo!

-Carta Clown, pare de encher nossa paciência e volte a ser papel mágico!Carta Hentai!

O retângulo voou para a mão de Tomoyo.

-Tomoyo...você vai me emprestar essa Carta, Não vai?-Kero já estava com as patinhas na Carta.

-Não senhor, seu gardião de pelúcia tarado!Tenho que experimenta-la primeiro, e...

Todos olharam para Tomoyo assim: O.O

-Que isso, que isso...-Tomoyo deu seu sorrisinho inocente.

--

-Acho que essa era a última, Tomoyo...Finalmente estou livreeee!

-O QUÊ?Você não vai ficar por aqui e me servir para sempre não?

-Tá me estranhando, coisa?Agora que ganhei meu passaporte para o Céu...para ser uma Deusa e ficar do lado do meu Deus?

-Ah...pensei que...O Yue ficou e...

-Yue ficou porque é ruim das idéias e porque Touya deu bola.Mas eu Não!Eu sou inteligente!Hahahahha!

-Bom, então acho que isso é um Adeus, certo?

-Não é um adeus...é um até logo!Não ache que ficarão livres de mim!

Mais tarde, Jade arrumava algumas malas.Sakura, Shaoran e Eriol continuavam desmaiados.Kero se divertia com a última Carta.(¬¬)

-E tem mais alguém lá no céu?

-Ah, tem sim!A minha Tia Belldandy junto com meu tio que é Guardião do tempo...Os meus amigos...E o meu nii-chan, claro!Olha, até tenho uma Carta dele aqui...

Jade passa uma Carta para Tomoyo.Pode-se ler em cima o Kanji para Lua e embaixo, Carta Dol.

-Ele é...ele é...Lindo...-Tomoyo estava encantada.

-Hehe...qualquer dia desses, trago ele aqui.

-Ah, por favor!Traz sim!

-Tá bom.É...acho que é hora de...ir...

As duas se abraçam.

-Foi muito legal te conhecer, e não esqueça de nos visitar, está bem?

-Claro!e cuide dessas Cartas, está bem?

-Mas nem teve o Julgamento...

-Ah, Clow estava sem verba para poderes mágicos de Julgamento, então...

-Sei.-Tomoyo olha para cima, onde estaria uma possível escritora.

-Tchau, Tomoyo!!Céu, aqui vou eu!!!!

A Guardiã some entre as nuvens rosadas.

Tomoyo fica um tempo olhando para as nuvens, mas sua atenção é logo atraída por Eriol, que acordava.

-Mas sabe, Tomoyo, eu estava com uma vontade de comer cachorro quente...

-Eriol, do que você está falando?

-Mas a Li Não podia saber, e eu fui escondida...

-Eriol!

-Mas aí eu sujei meu casaco,e a Li vinha vindo, então eu tinha que tirar, senão...

-Eriol...me desculpe...mas depois de todas aquelas Cartas...

Tomoyo fez que iria acertar com o báculo na testa de Eriol, mas na verdade o jogou pra longe e deu um beijo-desentupidor-de-pia em Eriol.

-Assim você cala a boca...

Uma energia saiu de Eriol, e formou uma Carta, onde se lia: Carta Mei.

Então, começou a chover, ao mesmo tempo que um arco-íris aparecia, um gatinho passava, coelhinhos saltitavam, Sakura dançava a Rumba com um macaco, Shaoran tomava cerveja atrás de cerveja e Kero continuava no seu canto com a Carta.

(Ah, eles não saíram do apartamento.)

No final, Jade ficou com o namorado dela lá no céu, Yue, Touya e Yukito ficaram juntos, Eriol e Tomoyo ficaram, Sakura se separou de Shaoran para ficar com um lagarto fedido, Shaoran ficou com uma elfa peituda que só usava umas tiras e todos viveram felizes para sempre.

E assim acaba a lenda feliz da terra do nonsense, contada por esta que vos fala, que já perdeu a sanidade há muito tempo.

Fim!Tádáááááá!

É o fim mesmo.

Chuif, chuif.

--

Notas da autora:

E...ufa!Achei que fosse ficar maluca!!!Finalmente acabou...

Foi muito divertido escrever esta história, e posso me orgulhar de ter sido a primeira do gênero na página do Jinn, pelo menos.

Quero agradecer mais uma vez à todos que me enviaram e-mails, com elogios e críticas, muito obrigada mesmo!E espero receber mais, aqui,

Será que conseguem descobrir todas as citações que usei?Sei lá, nem eu sei!

Também agradeço ao pessoal do fórum, em especial:

Soldado da Lua nii-chan, Tomoyo tomodachi, Hannah-chan tomodachi querida, "Tia" Bell e "Tio" Guar, À Mei, por me deixar usa-la em uma Carta, e ao meu "Deus" querido!

Agradeço à Yamei-chan e à Pi-chan por me deixarem usar a parte da samambaia...Samambaia, agradeço a você também!!!!

Mei-chan, Pi-chan, mesmo conhecendo vocês só agora, posso dizer que são muito legais!!Adolu vocês!!!

Bom...acho que é só...Foi um prazer...

"Ja matta ne!"

Terminado em 20/11/2001


End file.
